This invent is about one outflow device, especially for temperature control in household water supply.
In European and American regions, central-water-supplying is quite popular and normal in every household which will control each tap in the house, the same for the hot water. Europeans and Americans like to take a shower each morning, but before hot water is ready, should first run out all cold water reserved in the hose from the system to the tap. Since it is hurry in the morning if to wait beside the shower it will waste your time but if you don't wait then after running out all cold water hot water will automatically follow which will waster water. So how to multi-task (such as making breakfast but not wasting hot water) during water warming-up is a question well deserved to be discussed.